Question: The Cookie Monster encounters a cookie whose boundary is the equation $x^2+y^2 + 21 = 4x + 18 y$ and is very confused. He wants to know if this cookie is a lunch-sized cookie or a snack-sized cookie. What is the radius of this cookie?
Answer: The equation $x^2+y^2+21=4x+18y$ can be rewritten as $x^2-4x+y^2-18y=-21$. Completing the square, this can further be rewritten as $(x-2)^2-4+(y-9)^2-81=-21$. Moving the constants to the right side of the equation, this is $(x-2)^2+(y-9)^2=64$, which is the equation of a circle with center $(2,9)$ and radius $\boxed{8}$.